In the operation of internal combustion engines as located in the present day automotive vehicle, the engine is not only considered to be inefficient in the use of fuel but further is objectionable because of the emission of pollutants to atmosphere. Inefficient fuel consumption is known to be caused by incomplete combustion due to improper atomization of the fuel molecules and the improper mixture of oil vapors and prior combustion products with air-fuel mixture in the combustion chamber. In these prior known internal combustion engines, gases resulting from combustion leak behind the compression rings and are drawn therebelow into the crankcase of the engine. These gases in the form of vapors and as mixed with oil vapors are returned through the compression rings into the combustion chamber during the various cycles of the engine. This so-called “blow-by” of the gases and vapors through the compression rings normally results because of faulty sealing of the rings, and in most vehicles the gases and vapors which include objectionable hydrocarbons penetrate into the combustion chamber. Blow-by of the gases and vapors is particularly enhanced when the piston is located at the bottom of the power stroke, since a differential pressure is present between the combustion chamber and the crankcase and the gases will seek the lower pressure area, and in most engines will filter into the combustion chamber. Further when the combustion gases leak into the cylinder through the rings and beneath the piston they are converted into heat energy and the hydrocarbons that enter the crankcase tend to break down the viscosity of the oil therein, and then on the power stroke the resulting vapors in the form of hydrocarbons and oxides of nitrogen infiltrate through the rings into the combustion chamber. Normally such pollutants will not effectively burn on combustion and on the exhaust stroke, the piston pumps out the unburned oxides of nitrogen and hydrocarbons including carbon monoxide as emissions.
When the piston is at the bottom of the power stroke, some of the gases that filter behind the compression rings are actually trapped in the crankcase. When blow-by then occurs in an upward direction during the operating cycles of the engine the vapors include a mixture of nitrogen and oxygen that is drawn into the combustion chamber. This mixture will not effectively burn but may be ignited in the exhaust stroke which causes an increase of temperature in the combustion chamber. The resulting products which include oxides of nitrogen are then emitted to atmosphere as pollutants.
It is also not uncommon in the operation of present day internal combustion engines for some combustion to occur after the power stroke when the piston is in the down position because of a build up of hydrocarbons in the combustion chamber. This phenomena will produce so-called ping or knock. The same circumstances oftentime occur to produce detontation or shock waves that also cause pinging or knocking, thereby resulting in undue engine wear and high temperature in the crankcase and cylinder. The resulting high temperatures may cause oxygen to combine with nitrogen to produce nitric oxide that is eventually exhausted through the exhaust manifold as a pollutant. Further if such high temperature gases are discharged through the exhaust manifold, the temperature of the exhaust valve is also considerably elevated particularly on the closing thereof and on the opening of the intake valve. As a result ultraviolet rays may be emitted that tend to produce pre-ignition on the next cycle, and this can further cause detonation and knocking.
One of the common problems in the prior known internal combustion engines is the build up of carbon on the piston head, rings, valves and combustion chamber walls. If this occurs when the engine is shut-off, a so-called dieseling effect is produced that causes continued firing in the combustion chamber. In such an instance carbon is burning off the piston head, valve rings and walls, and unless corrected can produce shock waves that could be damaging to the engine. The creation of shock waves can also interfere with the harmonious movement of the flame front on the power stroke, and interference with the flame front can result in incomplete combustion. Incomplete combustion may result in the production of hydrocarbons, such as carbon monoxide and sulfer dioxide, and since these gases cannot be converted into energy before the power stroke, they are pumped out into the exhaust system as pollutants instead of being utilized for power.
When the hot combustion gases leak through the compression rings of the prior known engine they also vaporize any oil that may have been deposited on the cylinder walls. The vaporized oil in the form of hydrocarbons enters the combustion chamber by leaking back through the seals and are thereafter exhausted as pollutants. Some high temperature vapors may remain in the crankcase and will cause the viscosity of the oil to break down therein which eventually will produce engine wear. Some of the combustion gases that leak behind the compression rings form carbon and accumulates thereat. As the rings expand and contract by reason of the gap therein the carbon is dislodged and penetrates the rings and works its way into the crankcase for mixing with the oil therein. Since carbon is abrasive, the mixture thereof with the crankcase oil will eventually result in wear of the engine parts as the parts are lubricated. The carbon further causes the oil to break down in viscosity which further produces wear on the bearing surfaces. Should carbon that has resulted from combustion cling to the walls of the cylinder during the engine operation, scoring can occur on the cylinder walls, or the skirts of the piston can be scored, the scoring tending to create channels which will enable additional blow-by to occur. It is also known that carbon vapor filtering upwardly from the crankcase infiltrates in back of the compression rings, thereby urging the rings outwardly. If sufficient carbon builds up behind the rings, the rings will be forced into more positive contact with the cylinder walls to cause seizing.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above discussed objections of the internal combustion engines as known heretofore and includes a unique ring design as well as a piston design and a system of operation of the engine that not only increases the life of the engine but that further increases efficiency in the use thereof.